Kid and Tsubaki: Lost in a Labyrinth?
by Browny Pink
Summary: After recieving orders to kill the fairytale witch in Brazil, Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty end up getting transported into a labyrinth by the witch in question. The only problem is, she seperated the meisters from their weapons. Now, they need to find their way out. Kid/Tsubaki R&R Collaborated with XxX Warbler's Girl XxX ENJOY!


**A/N : This is a Collaboration Fic with XxX Warbler's Girl XxX**

**Hey guys! I know I should be getting Interest finished before I start on another larger project like this, but my awesome cousin Tiffany is visiting. So we decided to do a collab fic. Right, so, this is the first chapter of our Kid/Tsubaki fic. We're really excited to write this one. We are major Kid fangirls, but we weren't sure who we wanted to pair him with. Somehow, Tsubaki came up, so here we are. **

**Anyways, this is both of our first times writing for this particular fandom. So, I hope we do okay.**

**Regardless, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, the majority of episode would've been about Death the Kid.**

* * *

**Kid and Tsubaki: Lost in a Labyrinth? Chapter one: Getting Lost**

"Hey! Hiya! How's it goin?" Lord Death greeted with his usual vigor. Early that morning, Spirit called Black Star, Tsubaki, the twins, and Death the Kid in for a mission. For the most part, they were awake although Black Star and Patty seemed to be having trouble keeping their eyes open.

"Lord Death," they replied polietly, giving a slight bow.

"Honorable Father,you have a mission for us?" Kid asked, eager to leave. If they left now, they might've been able to finish the mission without spending the night in some hotel. Kid hated staying in hotels.

"Getting right down to business, Kiddo?" Kid nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. From the corner of his eye, he saw Patty 'Ooowing' at the clouds painted on the walls of the Death Room. He refrained from rolling his eyes. No matter how hard he worked with her on focusing, he couldn't get her to do it. "Well," Lord Death continued, " There's a witch causing quite a stir down in Rio De Janeiro." Huffily, Kid sighed. So much for getting out without staying in a hotel. "This is a four star mission, so you'll need to be careful-" Blackstar cut him off.

"YAHOO! A four star mission's no problem for a big star like me," Blackstar boasted, jabbing a thumb to his chest, "but why does Kid have to come along? He'll only get in my way." Kid rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to soothe an oncoming head ache . Lord Death raised a hand.

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death brought his hand down on Blackstars head. Tsubaki looked mildly embarrused and worried, but the rest of the bystanders appeared indifferent.

"Please continue, Father," Kid said, attempting to steer them back on track.

"Thank you," Lord Death replied. Then turning to them, he handed Kid and Blackstar portugese newspaper articles on the missing children. "She's called the fairytale witch," he elaborated. "You five leave tonight.

"What about Soul and Maka? Will they be coming too?" Tsubaki inquired, voice timid and curious.

"No. Right now, they're busy with a mission of their own. I'm afraid it'll just be your two teams." Kid and Tsubaki nodded. Lord Death continued, "Right, well, off you go."

The group of teens stepped out of the Death Room. Before they went to their own rooms, Death the Kid turned to them. "Be ready to leave in two hours and meet me at the gates of Death City." They nodded. Heading towards his room, Kid called, "Liz, Patty, come on. We need to pack, and I have a few arrangements to make."

* * *

As he stared out the plane's window at the clouds, Kid sighed. He would've preferred to have ridden Beelzebub to Rio. It would've been faster, but Tsubaki and Blackstar would've had to walk. That wouldn't have been very fair. Then again, Black Star moved extraordinarily fast, so it wouldn't have been too bad. Still.

At least, this gave Kid a chance to come up with a plan. The witch was hiding somewhere in the city, and she had a nasty habit of eating children's souls. Although she kept her soul wave length hidden most of the time, she released it during her hunt- if you will. Kid would just have to keep his Soul Perception open and waiting.

Looking around the plane's cabin, Kid admitted to himself that he was quite pleased; it was perfectly symetrical. When booking the flight he'd made sure of it. Since they had a party of five -which had caused no small amount of frustration on Kid's part- Kid found a plane with only five seats remaining. If every seat was filled, then they would be symetrical no matter what.

The only problem was that their seats weren't together, except for Liz and Patty, who took the only two connected seats. Honestly, that was okay with Kid. Liz might've been the only one that could keep Patty's craziness to a minimum. Perhaps even more so than himself.

Unfortunately, Kid had been stuck with a three hundred pound white woman. Greasy, her black hair fell down to her waists, and her stomach rolls flowed over the sides of her seat and on to Kid's arm, partially crushing him. She smelled like fish tacos. Kid mused. How long would it take him- if he actively tried- to gain that much weight? He thought it would probably take awhile.

Leaning forward to see around the behemoth sitting next to him, Kid tried to find one of his teammates. He managed to locate a particularly uncomfortable Tsubaki. Her hands fiddling with her ponytale obsessively, she kept her eyes fixed on her lap as her the man sitting next to her attempted to chat her up. Since both of them were uncomfortable, that gave Kid an idea.

"Excuse me," Kid said politely as he stood and squeezed past the obese woman. Walking over to Tsubaki's row, he tapped the man on the shoulder. The guy turned, raising an eybrow as if to ask, 'what do you want?' .

Kid decided he didn't like this guy. He was wearing an overly tight muscle shirt and ripped jeans. Also, he'd styled his hair purposefully messy, and that just wouldn't do. He wasn't symetrical at all either. Upon closer inspection, Kid noted that one of his ears was slightly lower than the other. He was disgusting, vermin, nothing but a piece of trash, filth... He could go on, but he would only become angrier. And, Kid didn't think that his Father would approve of beating the shit out of some guy because he was asymetrical.

"This is my friend, Tsubaki, "Kid began. "You see, this whole trip was sort of a last minute thing, so we couldn't get seats together. I was wondering- since you're here alone- if you would mind switching seats with me."

The man looked like he was about to say no, but Kid fixed him with a stern glare. He backed down, his jaw set. "Yeah, ofcourse, man." He stood up and stepped around Kid. "Where are you sitting?"

Kid inwardly smiled and pointed out the whale sitting across the aisle. Visibly, the man paled when his eyes landed on his new seat buddy. He looked like he was considering returning to his seat, but another glare from Kid and he tromped over to the new seat. Considering Tsubaki made for much better company, Kid took a seat with what passed for a smile on his face.

Tsubaki turned to him, relief evident on her face. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Of course," Kid intoned. "I saw that he was making you as uncomfortable as the woman next to me was making me." He chuckled under his breath. "I thought they might get along a bit better."

Tsubaki laughed as well. "I tried to get Black Star to come over and get rid of that guy, but I think he's a little... Pre-occupied..." She trailed off.

Kid looked around for Black Star and found him oogling an overly busty, blonde flight stewerdess. When he turned back to Tsubaki, her eyes were watering though she seemed to be trying to hold back tears. Uh oh. Kid wasn't the best with social situations, but he knew he needed to do something. She was his friend after all, and everyone knew how much she cared for Black Star. Although, Kid never really could understand why. Black Star was... Well, Black Star.

"Hey," he began softly, "don't worry about it so much. Black Star is just being his usual... immature self."

"I- I know. It's just.. It feels like... " She stammered and turned red, frustrated with her inability to speak. " It doesn't matter," Tsubaki finally got out. "He doesn't and won't ever think of me .. like that."

Awkwardly, Kid placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. " He'll come around. If he doesn't, he's a damned fool." To himself, he added, _Then again, Black Star usually plays the fool._

Apparently, he said the right thing because she offered a wan-smile and nodded. When he realized his hand was still on her shoulder, he immediatly removed it.

How strange.

* * *

The rest of the flight had been uneventful aside from an arguement that broke out between Blackstar and an old cat lady, who had insisted on keeping her cat with her at all times. It had scratched Blackstar, and he had retaliated. From there, it escalated until Tsubaki finally went over to calm Blackstar down.

When the plane began its descent into the heart of Rio de Janeiro, Kid couldn't squash the small flicker of excitement that flared up in him. Although he had been to many different countries, Rio de Janeiro was not among them Buildings, varying in size, surrounded the gorgeous sandy beach and overlooked the crystal clear ocean, Jesus' statue watching over the area, arms open wide. It was beautiful.

As soon as the plane touched the ground, Kid unleashed his Soul Perception. At that moment, he couldn't find any witch souls, but then, he hadn't expected to. Not until she was ready to strike.

After retrieving their luggage- or in actuality, Liz's luggage- the group of Meisters and Weapons exited the airport.

"Well what do we do now?" Liz asked. Currently, she had latched on to Patty's wrist -Patty was currently determined to get back to the airport's duty free shop because she had seen a giraffe stuffed animal.

"We wait for the witch to make her move. Until then, we can't do much," Kid explained cooly.

"Oow! Can we go shopping? I heard Brazil has some awesome stores," Liz chirped.

Tsubaki agreed. "If there's nothing else we can do, I wouldn't mind going." She paused for a moment. "That is , if everyone else wants to go," she amended.

Kid shrugged. He didn't care either way. "If that's what you want," he conceded. "However, what ever we do, we need to stay together in case this witch reveals herself."

"I wish she'd hurry up. I'm sick of doing all this waiting." Blackstar folded his arms over his chest.

"Blackstar, we've only been here a few minutes," Tsubaki reminded him.

"That's a few minutes too long, if you ask me," he retorted. "I don't have time to sit around and wait. Since I'm going to surpass God, I need to train." Tsubaki shook her head sadly but didn't say anything.

The group remained silence for a moment before Liz broke it. "Well, I'm going shopping." She linked arms with Tsubaki. "Come on. Let's go." Then she sashayed away, dragging Tsubaki and Patty with her. Kid laughed lightly under his breath and followed them.

* * *

The group had spent most of the day shopping while keeping an eye out for the witch -though it was debatable on what witches generally looked like. Liz had bought herself and Tsubaki new clothes -using Kid's credit card- and somehow Patty got a hold of that giraffe stuffed animal. Afterwords, they had found a reasonably priced hotel, and Kid had booked them ajoining rooms on the ground floor. That way, they would be able to go at a moments notice.

Each team went to their own room, Tsubaki and Blackstar in one room, Kid and the twins in the other. Kid hadn't felt the witch's soul until nearly three in the morning.

First he awakened Tsubaki because he wasn't sure how difficult Blackstar would be to wake up, and if anyone would know how to get him up, it would be her. Next, he returned to his room and shook Liz and Patty until they woke up, which took longer than should've been necessary. Those two slept like the dead... No pun intended.

Eventually, both teams were up and on the move. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki in weapon form, Blackstar followed behind Kid as he ran through the streets. While Kid followed the soul wavelength, he noted that it felt weak. It almost angered him that he'd came all the way out their to fight such a poor opponent.

"Kid," Blackstar shouted as they ran, pausing to jump over a spilled crate of bananas, " just tell me where this wench is, so we can go home." Kid noticed Tsubaki in the corner of his eye; she looked worried that Blackstar was going to get himself killed.

"The witch's soul is exactly eight hundred feet in front of us," Kid said, and Blackstar smirked.

"Blackstar," Tsubaki reasoned, "we should wait for Kid."

"No way, Kid will just get in my way. Besides, he's only here because he's Lord Death's son," Blackstar explained.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki shouted, sounding horrified.

Ignoring her, Blackstar said to Kid, " Why don't you just sit this one out, kay?"

"Blackstar," Kid scolded, though he wasn't actually upset, "we are a team wether you like it or not. Honorable Father put both of us on this mission for a reason, so we need to work together."

"Whatever. Don't think I'll wait up for you though," Blackstar warned.

Kid smirked and pulled out Beelzebub. "Don't worry about that. I can keep up."

"Here we go then. YAHOO!" He sped off, and Kid hopped on his skateboard to follow.

Kid furrowed his brow; he found it strange and more than a little suspicious that she the witch hadn't moved. It wasn't as if she hadn't had time to move. Maybe it was a trap. But, how would she have known they were coming? Had she sensed them? Kid didn't think so. Their souls would've blended in with the thousands of tourists that visited the city yearly. Then again, she would've revealed her soul when she'd cornered a victim, so maybe she was just... preoccupied. Kid hoped not. He'd wanted to get there before she killed anyone else.

Kid finally looked up to see where this witch had taken them and was suprised to see that they were at the Christ the Redeemer statue. The witch took her victims here?

Suddenly, Blackstar's soul wavelength dropped significantly, giving him the appearance of someone with a week soul.

"Damnit," Kid cursed.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"I just realized that the witch had found a way to make any souls within this area appear weaker than normal, so I have no idea how strong she really is."

"Well that can't be good."

Kid didn't reply because they had reached their location. Hopping of his skateboard, Kid sprinted over to Blackstar to stop him before he entered. "Blackstar, wait!"

"Hunh? What is it, Kid? Come on, I'm ready to go kick this witch's ass," he said.

"She has her soul wavelength disguised, so I'm not sure what to expect. In other words, be careful though I'm not really sure why I bothered to tell you this," Kid deadpanned.

"Thank you, Kid," Tsubaki said gratefully. Kid nodded at her, and they both entered the room the witch's soul eminated from.

When they found the witch, she had long stringy black hair with two short horns peeking out and wore an asymetrical black sack for a dress, complete with a rope belt. Around her neck, a cowbell hung, and her septim was pierced. Overall, she had the appearance of a cow. Currently, she was crouch over the corpse of a child, or what was left of one.

Horror curled low in Kid's stomach at the sight. The poor child couldn't have been older than eight if the size was anything to go by. "You disgust me," he spat, not only because she was asymetrical.

"This witch needs to die," Blackstar growled out. For once, I agreed with him. If the situation hadn't been so morbid, Kid might've considered marking his calender.

"Liz, Patty, are you read?" Kid asked, though he knew he didn't need to.

"Ready!" Patty chirped, oblivious.

"Ready when you are , Kid," Liz affirmed.

Blackstar turned to Kid, scowling. "Look, whatever you do, just don't hold me back or try to steal my spot light."

Kid rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him.

The witch leered at them, showing them her slimy snaggle-toothed grin. Time froze for a second as both parties sized eachother up. "YAHOO!" Blackstar broke the moment, and everyone flew into action. Blackstar rushed at her with Tsubaki in her chain form. Screaming, he swung at her, but the witch rolled back at the last second, avoiding the attack.

Carefully abstaining from hitting Blackstar or Tsubaki, Kid unloaded on the witch. When a bullet caught her in the calf- no pun intended- she shrieked. Blackstar charged again, but just before he struck, she turned and... spit a gob of green gunk at him. Something must've been wrong with it because Blackstar stumbled back when it hit him, clawing at his face.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki screamed. "What's wrong?"

When he finally cleared the gunk off his face, he answered, "Watch out for her spit. I think there's acid in it." Then to the witch, he laughed derisivly and said, "Was that supposed to stop me?"

She looked mildly suprised but still managed to dodge all the bullets Kid shot at her. Suprising both meisters, she dove behind a crate, and both teens moved to find her, only to have her jump out and spit in both their faces.

"Damnit!" Kid roared. He couldn't see anything, and it burned like hell.

Frantically, Kid wiped at the acid burning his face when he heard her begin chanting. "Cow, sow, sham wow, POW!" she screamed, and then a tingling feeling crawled up his legs. Next, he blacked out.

* * *

When Kid came to, his head was throbbing. He sat up immediately when he remebered what happened. They'd been fighting a witch, and then... She'd done something.. Was he dead? He didn't think so. Although he'd never died before, he was pretty sure it didn't feel like that.

Finally, he opened his eyes. He was sitting in the middle of a stone hallway. Ivy crept across the blue-grey stones, and there was no ceiling. Where was he. Where was... Oh no! Patty and Liz! They were... not with him. Where were they?

Panicing, Kid scanned the area around him. Although he couldn't find Liz or Patty, he saw Tsubaki lying on her side, still unconscious.

Damn, the witch had been smart. Wherever she had transported them, she had seperated them from their weapons, leaving them mostly defenseless. As far as Kid could tell, she'd trapped them in a maze of sorts. Perhaps, if they found their way through, they could find a way out.

Kid crawled over to Tsubaki and shook her shoulder. Lethargically, her eyes fluttered open. "Blackstar?" she murmured.

"Sorry to dissapoint." Kid smirked.

Apparently, she remebered what happened because she immediatly sat up, accidently headbutting kid. "Blackstar!" she repeated. "Ow, sorry, Kid."

Kid waved her off dismissively. "It's fine. No big deal." She nodded and glanced around, eyes wide and fearful.

"What happened?"

"That witch transported us somewhere and separated us from our partners."

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" she asked. Kid stood and helped her to her feet. "Thanks," she added.

"_We_ are going to find our way out of this place. I don't know what this witch's game is, but I think she wants us to find our way out of this place."

"But, what _is_ this place?"

Kid thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure, but it seems like a labyrinth to me."

"You mean, we're stranded in a maze, created by a witch and filled with who knows how many dangers, and we don't have our partners."

Kid's smirk widened. "Yeah, I think that about sums it up."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**A/N So there you have it. What do you guys think? Does it have potential? Does it suck ? If so, what can we do to improve? Are the characters in character? **

**Please let us know and review! I love reviews. They make my day. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**See you soon! **

**P.S.: Thanks to Tif. YOU ROCK. I LOVE YOU!**

**ONWARD!**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
